Falling for Marleybone
by Savannah DragonDreamer
Summary: Summary is in the prologue! (This book is rated M for language only!) Savvy
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:**

Paige EmeraldCaster was put through the ringer all her life. She was born to a wealthy family in Aquila, but with a war rising, she was adopted by a middle rank family in Hyde Park, Marleybone. Living out her young years, she witnessed herself do strange things, and soon enough, found herself being shipped off to the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts in Wizard City at the age of ten. Now, seven years later, Paige has a firm life set in Wizard City, with a best friend and boyfriend, her life should of never been better. But unfortunately, nothing is ever as it seems. One day, after running away from all her problems, she runs into someone who can help her forever. And soon, he finds himself falling for Marleybone.

This is the second installment of the _Falling Short Story Series._ It takes place a year after the ending of _Falling for Avalon_

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! ~Savvy~

**Prologue:**

Well, I guess as we're always told, we were put onto this land for a reason. But, honestly, I don't see a damn reason for me to be here. You see, I was born into a rich family in Aquila, I had a wizard for a mother and a demigod for a father. Also, I had two brothers. Unfortunately for all of us, we were separated. My oldest brother, Jason SwordCaster, was tossed out of the Spiral completely and ended up being on Earth, whereas I, was put into a family in Marleybone and our baby brother Jordan was send to Wizard City.

I only lasted in Marleybone for seven years, which by then I was ten and of age to being training at Ravenwood. So, my adoptive parents packed me up and sent me on my way down the 'magical journey'. Even now at seventeen, I've never met either of my brothers and I have no idea where they are and who they are. The only people in my life are my best friend, Ashton SilverSword and my boyfriend, Aiden DawnHunter. They had always been there for me, until this year. Maybe there was something in the water, but Aiden began drifting away and Ashton was becoming touchy and really moody. I felt that I for once, was the only normal person in my tiny little group of people. Too bad I didn't notice all of this earlier.

Also, it would've been nice for someone to mention that Max RainHunter was going to make a reappearance into my life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Good, don't forget, to balance with your left foot. That's what keeps you stable." The combat trainer said loudly over the crowded coliseum. I swung the _Goldenbeak_ sword in my hand once before attempting a classic hit with an advanced spin kick. At the end, the force of my sword slamming into the wooden dummy caused me to fly backwards and land on my back. "Paige, you've got to support yourself through your core. Get your stance taller and stretch up through your abdomen." Isabella, I think is what her name is, said.

"Sorry. I'm not used to using such a light sword." I said through heavy breaths.

"What do you use then?" She asked while tugging her black hair into a pony tail.

"_Amaranthine Staff _and a _Mercy's True-Flight Bow_. Stuff like that." I smiled brightly at the thought of my weapons. Yep, I was a huge weapon nut.

"Okay, I'm going to suggest a few things to work on for hand-to-hand combat. But, from what I can see is that you rely more on archery and spells. Which is fine, don't get me wrong, we're wizards. I use magic just as much as the next wizard."

I laughed a little, "You're trained in more upfront combat. I get it. We're supposed to be well rounded in all styles of fighting. And yeah, I'm more comfortable with magic. I feel safer relying on spells to get through."

"And we need people like that, just like people who are comfortable with upfront fighting and people who are well rounded in everything."

"Like him?" I pointed over to a tall, muscular guy who was taking on four younger wizards by himself. He sent a Basilisk one way, knocked out another with his own hands, grabbed the third to use him as a shield from a stun and then finally, he swung his bow and arrow off his back and shot the last one in the shoulder. The battle triggered off and all the wizards sat on the floor, regaining their strength. I laughed as one rubbed his shoulder, trying to forget the thought of an arrow going through it.

"Yeah, like him." She said dazed.

"Let me guess, he's your _soulmate_." I smirked at her and put the sword into the weapon rack next to me. "Can I ask you something?" I sat down on one of the stadium seats and looked at her.

"Yeah." She nodded her head and sat next to me.

"How did you know that he was the one you were meant to be with?"

A smile grew on her face as she thought of an answer, "It feels different with him. There's this unexplainable connection. You feel gravity pulling you in, and there's this unspoken electricity between the two of you. I had talked to him before, and never noticed it. Not until we actually formed something more than a friendship."

I had always known that my boyfriend now wasn't the true person I was supposed to be with, but I could always dream about it. Right? "Hey Bell, who's this?" I looked up from the ground and saw the same guy, his features shockingly familiar.

"I'm Paige. Archmage pyromancer." I said kindly and smiled at him.

"Jason. Where are you from Paige?"

"Marleybone, but I haven't lived there since I was ten. How about you?"

"One of the last wizards to hail from Earth." Jason said proudly. "But, I was born in Aquila. This place is my inheritance."

"Well, that's some inheritance. My parents probably won't leave anything for me. Considering, I'm not really even their child. Not a big deal though, I've made my way through well enough."

"I can tell." He motioned to the full warlord gear I was wearing. "Well, see you later, Paige." Jason grabbed Isabella's hand and the two of them walked off after dismissing class.

Without wasting any more time, I teleported to my best friend, Ashton, who was hanging out in his home in mining country of Wizard City.

"Hey Pay." Ashton smiled and scooted over so I had room to sit on the ledge of his house. "How was your day?"

"Alright." I looked out at the dusky view and sighed, "How do you live here?"

"I actually like this. I think the cave has character. And besides, you have to admit, this house is pretty amazing." Ashton laughed.

I bumped his shoulder, "It's not even your house."

"I know, but I know exactly where I'm living the second I get to Exalted."

"I know, I know. You want to live in your own dark and damp element."

"Hey, a house that's a haven for necromancers is not a bad thing."

"It's creepy and cobwebby." I cringed at the thought of spiders and the creepy houses on Death Alley. That's where every necromancer wants to live, it's like they don't want to be apart from their _kind._

"It's not my fault I was born to love that stuff. I'm dark and creepy. It suits me."

I looked at him for a minute, his black and red hood was around his neck, allowing his long black hair to fly free, and his strong, pale features enhanced the creepy look necromancers had. But overall, he was deathly handsome. "Yeah, I guess it does."

"Well, you look just like a pyromancer. It's obvious." I laughed and nodded. You see, I knew I was made of pure fire. I could feel it course through me. My bright, flame red hair and tan skin just helped give it off. Well, also, I always wore flame designed elegant boots and a matching hat. I was proud to be a pyromancer. "So egotistical." He laughed.

"I am not!"

"Oh honey, you so are."

"I-"

"Okay, so you may not be that egotistical, but you are proud, resilient and very bossy."

"Did you finally accomplish bringing someone's soul back today?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Kind of. I got the bond there, it's just the holding part that's driving me crazy. How about you? Are you learning different forms of fighting?"

"Yeah. But it's harder than I thought. I'm so used to just magic, magic and more magic. Now they want me to learn this. It's not that easy. Plus, I was raised by warm and calm blooded people. They discouraged fist fighting."

"You are as hot headed as they come Pay."

"I know—I just wish I could not be. You know?"

"No, I don't."

"I wish I actually knew who I was and where I came from. I want to know why I am the way I am. And it would be a whole lot easier if I was just related to my adoptive parents. That way I would just _know_. I know I have siblings and family out there. Why is it so hard to find them? I just want to know who I am."

"I know who you are."

"No, you don't."

"You are my best friend. You are Paige EmeraldCaster, an Archmage pyromancer. You hate taking 'no' for an answer, also, you are tough, you let nothing and no one get to you. I've known you for seven years and of those years, I've never seen you give up on anything you wanted. You are so persistent and resilient. It's scary how brave you are and you approach every challenge with no fear. You face death every damn day and think nothing of it. You are Paige. You don't need a brother or sister to tell you who you are. Hell, you don't need me to tell you who you are."

Speechless, I simply stared at him in awe. I didn't have anything to say or think, it happened to be one of those, '_holy shit my best friend knows me better than I do_' moments. Wow, I actually am still staring at him. _This is getting creepy. I should probably do something. _"Wow. Well thanks for the pep talk, but I've got to fly."

So, I left him on the edge of the castle and fled.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I sat on a wooden bench in the Wizard City Arena, just watching people fight for the title of Warlord. The crowds came and went, not sure how long I sat here. I just did. Everything that Ashton said scared me. I know I shouldn't have been scared, but in all honesty, I was horrified. How could someone know so much about me, when I hardly knew anything about myself? That wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to know who I was. That's how it's supposed to be. "You look deep in thought." I looked up and saw my boyfriend's older brother looking down at me.

"Hey Max. Have you seen Aiden anywhere?"

"He's been in Celestia for the past two days, something about him being needed for a special project." He sat down next to me and looked into my eyes, "What's got you bothered?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"Come on, tell me." He urged and I glared at him, "Whoa, I swear I just saw flames in your eyes."

"You probably did." I looked into his green-blue eyes, "How's life being a diviner?"

"Just fine. Now, tell me what is bothering you."

"It's really nothing. I'm overreacting. I think I'm gonna go to Celestia tonight, want to come along?"

"Sure." He grabbed my arm before I could stand up, "If you ever need someone to talk to besides Ashton or Aiden, I'm here."

"Lately, Aiden hasn't said much to me. He's actually been really quiet and distant."

"I've noticed. He's spending all his free hours in Celestia. I'm curious to know what he's doing."

"Well, I guess we're going to go look for him. I've tried teleporting to him, but he's blocked them. I guess, we're just going to have to travel around looking for him."

"Yeah, guess that'll have to do. See you in an hour, make sure you pack everything you need." I nodded and walked off to the Commons, so I could go to my dorm room.

~~:~~

"Does it seem too quiet?" I asked Max as I looked down at the Base Camp from the Spiral Gate.

"Well, the coordinators are all still here. Just no students from Ravenwood." Max straightened his hat and started down the grated ramp towards Edith Benchley.

"If you're looking for Aiden DawnHunter, I have no idea where he is. But, another wizard came through here a minute ago." Edith said stiffly.

"What did this other wizard look like?" Max asked.

"Lanky, black hair, looked like death."

"Well that narrows it down to about four thousand necromancers." Max groaned and looked at me, "Any ideas?"

"I may have one." I stepped up to Edith, "Did he say his name was Ashton SilverSword?"

"Rings a bell. I think he went through the Survey Camp, but by now, he's probably almost into the Grotto. But it's getting late, I don't advise you travel in the Grotto until tomorrow morning. Try making a stop for the night in one of the drains in the Survey Camp."

Max started to ask another question, but I grabbed his arm and tugged him away. "Let's get a move on." I demanded and trudged through the deep sand.

"Ashton is your best friend right?"

"Yeah, he is. But I was in the process of avoiding him."

"Why? Did he confess his love to you?" Max chuckled as I shoved him sideways a bit. "This is the tunnel into the camp." I looked at the metal doors that opened and revealed a short tunnel, "Ladies first."

I rolled my eyes and climbed through the damp tunnel and ended up in another enclosed area. "No underwater adventure yet." I muttered.

"Is someone excited about swimming?"

"The opposite." I started down the ramp and kept an eye out for an open tunnel. "Over here." I pointed to a darker drain tunnel and climbed through. Inside, was a closed off area and a lonesome Ashton. "What are you doing here?"

He looked up and smiled, "Looking for you." He looked over my shoulder and saw Max standing directly behind me, "What's Max doing here?"

"Looking for my brother." He replied truthfully. "Edith said you'd be through the Grotto by now. What are you doing here?"

"Decided to stop and rest for the night." Ashton looked at me, "I think we need to talk at some point Paige."

"Yeah but not right now, okay? I just want to sit down." I walked over to the wall opposite Ashton and plopped down onto the cold metal floor.

"What's wrong Paige?" Ashton asked.

"Nothing. Why does everyone keep asking me what's wrong?" I screamed.

"Only two people have asked you if something is wrong Paige." Max said calmly.

"Yeah well, for me that's a lot." I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees. Max sighed obnoxiously and sat down a few feet away from me. "I'm going to explore this random tunnel." I declared and stood up with my bow in hand.

"Not by yourself." Max said and started to stand up.

"I'm seventeen and a damn good wizard. The monsters here, if I come across one, don't stand a chance against me. Don't forget, we fought monsters here as grandmasters. We're all strong enough to handle outselves. Goodbye."

Max's POV

"Are you really here for your brother? Or something else?" Ashton asked me sternly.

I chuckled and looked over at him, _man he really does look like death. _"What else would I be here for?"

"Um, I don't know. Maybe Paige." He suggested and looked back at the grated metal floor.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not. I saw the way you looked at her earlier. I'm not a fool. But I am going to warn you to stay away from her."

"And why the hell would you tell me that?"

"One, she's with your _younger _brother. Two, one of these days she'll realize that I'm her other half." He smirked at me and I leaned my head on the wall behind me. _If only he knew. _

"Sure she is buddy." I laughed and shook my head. "If she was your soulmate, then by now, you both would know. You've been friends for seven years, it's obvious you two aren't. She's not my brother's soulmate either."

"Well don't get your hopes up either. I doubt she'd be tied to some egotistical bastard."

"What is it with every other school and hating on diviners? What the hell did we do to you?" I crossed my arms over my chest and stared him down.

"You people only ever think about yourself, it's amazing you guys actually ever have a soulmate. Diviners are incapable of caring about anyone but themselves."

"That's just some stupid stereotype. Only some diviners are like that. It doesn't mean I am one."

"Yes it does! Have you ever seen yourself Max? It's obvious you work too hard to impress people."

I looked down at the cloak of invisibility style clothing I had on, covering the best gear a storm wizard could own. "I've worked my ass off to be the wizard I am. I'm so sorry I've gone above and beyond to be the best I can be."

"Yeah it pays off, mister overlord, top of the school, number one, loved by everyone."

"So this is a jealousy thing? The little necromancer is jealous he didn't get the good genes."

"Why the hell would I be jealous of you? I have a leg up on this."

I stood up and walked closer to him, "On what? Paige? Sorry to burst that silly little bubble you have, but I have the leg up. And I hate acting like this, because believe it or not, I like being a good person. I didn't have full blown genes for storm magic. I was half and half. I got scores for both storm and life magic. So I probably should have been shoved into the balance school since I harbored talents for spirit schools and elemental schools. But so many kids are balance nowadays, they thought I'd be better off in storm. You don't know me like you think you do Ashton. You don't know every diviner off the top of your head. So stop stereotyping us and stop judging every book by its damn cover-"

"Max!" I turned and saw Paige standing a few feet behind me, her flaming red hair was flying everywhere, "just let it go." I walked back to the other side of the room and sat down. Paige whispered something to Ashton and walked back over to me. "I'm not mad at you, in case you were wondering." She whispered.

"I just chewed out your best friend and you're telling me, you're not the least bit mad." I whispered back

"He needs to be kicked into his place every once in a while. But, I would like it if you'd tell me what exactly compelled Mr. Popular and King of Ravenwood to come with me, 'the nobody' to Celestia."

"Maybe I came to find my brother, who has been missing for a while."

"Max, I've known you and your brother for a while. You aren't that close."

"So maybe I just wanted to make sure you weren't alone." She rolled her eyes and leaned her back against my side.

"Get some rest." She mumbled.

"Well lay down. Your back will hurt if you sleep sitting up like that." Paige nodded and moved away a little so she could lay down. I did the same as her and rolled onto my side so I could use my arm as a pillow. She made a lot of noise trying to get comfortable on the solid ground. I laid still and waited until it stopped, but she didn't. I sat up halfway and looked at her, "Come here."

She looked at me with a confused look, but obeyed just the same. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me so her head and upper half of her body was resting on me. "Is that better?" I asked her in a whisper. She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck before we both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Morning came too fast. I opened my eyes and was greeted with Max's peaceful expression. He was still fast asleep and I couldn't help but silently watch him. There was just something about him I silently found fascinating. _God, I'm such a creepy person. _I shifted a little in his arms, but he quickly tightened his hold on me. "Max. Come on, wake up." I said and tried to pull out of his grasp again. "Max, we need to get moving. Daylight doesn't last forever you know?"

"Shush." He groaned and closed his eyes again.

"Did you really just freaking shush me?"

"Mmm hmm." I rolled my eyes and tugged with all my strength. Eventually, he let go of me and I tumbled backwards. If you've never fallen on a pile of weapons, I suggest you keep it that way. _It hurts. Really bad. _He laughed and slowly sat up. "I cannot believe he hasn't woken up yet."

I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Ashton, "Eh, he sleeps like the dead."

"That was truly one of the worst puns I've ever heard."

"You know you found it hilarious." I smiled at him and strapped my bow around my back. "Here." I handed him a long, wicked looking sword, "I assume this is yours."

"Thank you." He took the sword from me and sheathed it on his hip. "Are you gonna wake him?"

I walked over to Ashton and nudged his shoulder with my boot, "Hey, Ash, wakey wakey."

"Just go on. I'll wait here in case he randomly comes back through the camp." Ashton mumbled while sitting up.

"Whatever." I sighed and looked up at Max, "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." He headed down the tunnel and stepped out into another sandy area. I followed closely as we walked through the ruins of the Survey Camp. "You know, I remember when we first started eliminating monsters from this area. "

"I do too. It was the first time I really began to feel how powerful I was." Max laughed and stopped at a dark cave entrance. "The Grotto."

"Yeah, are you gonna be okay?"

"Um, I hope." We waded into the pool of water, I let out a gasp as the cold water sizzled slightly against my skin.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, let's just get this over with." He nodded and dived under water and into the cave. I dived after him and pushed through the deep current.

Inside the cave, monsters swum everywhere. "Stick to the sides." Max instructed.

We swam until we reached a cave opening on the opposite side of the Grotto. By the time we reached dry land, every part of me was burning. Max, however, was completely energized. I stared at him for a minute and then turned over on my back. "I hate you." I grumbled.

"Water is a natural element for me." He chuckled and sat down beside me, "We're in the District of the Stars."

"Great. Does that mean I can sleep?"

"Nope. Sorry Paige, but we're gonna keep moving in here." I pulled myself up and stood still for a moment before giving him the go ahead to keep moving. "The Stellarium is right up here, come on."

We climbed the steps up to the Stellarium and slowly entered through the huge doors. Voices echoed through the building and I looked up the pathway, there were two people sitting, watching the beautiful view given off in the entrance hall. "Hello." I said softly.

The boy turned around and there he was, Aiden. "Paige? Max? What are you guys doing here?"

"Um, looking for you." I walked forward, "Who's this?" I looked at the girl, who had turned around now, her facial expression scared and worried.

"Samantha, this is Paige EmeraldCaster and my older brother, Max RainHunter. Guys, this is Samantha GoldenGem."

"Um hi." I said.

"Can you guys take the weapons off please?" She asked nervously.

Max started to unsheathe his sword, but I stopped him once his hand reached the hilt, "What are you doing in Celestia all the time Aiden?"

"I met my soulmate. And remember how we said when that time came where we did, we would just let go? Well now is the time." Aiden looked me square in the eyes.

"So that's it? You're just gonna let it all go? Forget absolutely everything?"

"We agreed to that didn't we?"

"You did. But I never did."

"I stayed with you for years, even when your soulmate was right beside you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ashton?"

"Ashton isn't my soulmate." I laughed at the idea. "You know what, forget it. Bye Aiden. Have a nice life."

Max's POV

I watched as Paige disappeared in flames and Aiden stood still, looking at me. "Bro, you're an idiot."

"No, I think you're the idiot who just couldn't fess up to the girl he's madly in love with." Aiden smirked, "Yeah, I've known for years. It's obvious when you look at her. She's the one for you and she left here and will probably never see you again."

"You're delusional." I chuckled and teleported away from the Stellarium. I landed in the front hill of my house on Storm Row. It was only two months ago I finally got enough gold together to buy it. I worked for everything I had. And usually it wasn't much.

Aiden was the opposite. He still lived off of our parents and probably would never get his shit together. Once I turned nineteen a year ago and reached Promethean, I worked off everything I owed my parents and completely moved out on my own. I was ready for the day I became Exalted in five days. Well, for the most part. There was still a few things I needed.

A/N:

So when I was writing this book for the first time, Max's character was supposed to be Aiden's twin brother, who simply was just looking for his brother. But as I was writing, I began wondering what if I changed things up a bit and made him more interested in Paige. Also, originally, Ashton was going to be Paige's soulmate. I decided that was too over done though. So I made him a jealous best friend. Hahaha. Poor Ashton.

Anyways, I hope this is going well! Thanks for reading!

~Savvy~


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Wizard City: The Dorms

I paced back and forth in my dorm room. Yeah, I still lived in a dorm room. I couldn't afford shit. I'm always working for everything. With no family support, I was lucky I could even still attend Ravenwood. At least I could pay for my last year as an Archmage. But, that will probably be as far as I can make it.

Was I mad at Aiden? No. He can't help it. Honestly, I don't think I'm mad. Just sore and stressed out beyond capacity. I looked around the room I'd called home for so many years, it basically summed up my personality. Weapons hung in rows on every wall. A fire banner hung from the ceiling and reddish orange paint donned the walls. The dresser I singed my Apprentice year still sat in the corner and a desk I touched twice sat against the wall opposite my bed. It was stacked with fire textbooks and basic magic books. A small Apprentice wand sat on top of the stacks, looking neglected. In the corner was a pile of first place tournament trophies from all sorts of matches. It was home. How could I leave my home? So much had happened in a matter of two days. It almost felt like this had been a yearlong excursion.

There was a knock at my door and I slowly walked over to answer it. Outside stood Jordan. "What are you doing here?" I asked kindly.

"You're Paige EmeraldCaster?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…" I gave him a weird look.

"I'm your brother, Jason SwordCaster."

"Not possible. My older brother lives on Earth."

"I'm not joking around here Paige." He looks at me with a serious look, "I'm your brother. We were born in Aquila, we had a younger brother named Jordan. He was the only one originally sent to Wizard City. You were sent to Marleybone and I was sent to Earth. It was to protect us from the uprisings in Aquila."

"Holy shit." I whispered and looked at _my brother_. "Does that mean that I-"

"Yes, you have a family. If you want it." I hugged him with force and smiled wide. "Now, how about you get this stuff packed up and let's take you home?"

"Yeah, okay." I waved my hands quickly and all the things in my room vanished into my bank, leaving my dorm room empty. "Let's go home."

~~:~~

"Well, this is your room." Jason led me into a huge room with cobblestone flooring and dark wood walls. "You can decorate it any way you want of course."

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you find out about me being your sister?"

"Um, I received the rest of our parent's will last night. Everything about the family and everything we've inherited is in there. Also, Ambrose mentioned to me earlier that this was going to be your last year at Ravenwood. He told me you weren't able to afford tuition for your promethean training. I fixed that for you, it's all paid for. You have nothing to worry about besides getting through the rest of training."

"Wow. Thanks."

"It's what I'm here for and I have a lot of making up to do. Also, the kitchen is on the opposite side of the place, and Isabella's friend is in the room next to yours. Her name is Christina. I'm sure she'll make an appearance at some point and the rest you can explore. There's a lot to see, so go explore and I'll see you later." Jason walked out of my new room and I quickly got to decorating.

Soon enough, my room looked perfect and matched everything I wanted. "Wow, I see you got your room set up pretty fast." I spun on my heels and saw Isabella wandering through the open entrance. "I was just stopping by to see how you were doing?"

"I'm okay." I said unsure of my answer.

"Well if you ever have something you want to talk about, I'm here."

"There may be one thing." We sat on my bed for over an hour as I filled her in on everything that had happened over the past few days. Isabella was a great listener, from everything I had heard about her, I wasn't sure what to expect. People always said she was the school's idol and model student. It was horrifying how they lifted her up on a high pedestal. But, now I got it. She really was amazing at _everything._ Guess you could say my brother got lucky. Isabella's everything and on everyone's role model list. Hell, she's on mine. I know I'm nothing like her, I'm too hot headed. At least I have something to work towards. "Any thoughts?" I asked her.

She swung her hair over her shoulder and thought for a minute, "This Max guy, I've heard things about him. I work in the Arena as a trainer, and everything I've heard has been good things. He's not the absolute top of his class, but he's smart, top of the rankings in the Arena, puts himself through school."

"Why are you telling me all of this stuff about Max?"

"It's kind of obvious that you two are meant to be together. I mean when you talk about him or when I mentioned him, your whole aura just lit up."

"I barely know Max, I mean, he's always just been my boyfriend's older brother."

"You know more about him than you think. Also, why do you think it felt so normal for you to be close to him that night in Celestia?"

"I don't know."

"Well, maybe one day soon, you should talk to him. If you have anything else you want to talk to me about, I'll always be here. I promise." She hugged me and climbed off my bed, "'let me know if you see him tomorrow during any of your classes."

"I will and thanks Isabella."

"Anytime." She waved and walked out of the room. I sighed and fell back onto my bed. Max and I? It hardly seemed possible. Instead of staying up any later, I changed clothes and fell asleep with a billion thoughts circulating through my mind.

~~:~~

I stepped out of the World Tree and into Ravenwood just in time to see Max talking in his group of friends with his arm slung around a beautiful promethean girl from the combat class I took twice a week. I walked down the pathway and stopped next to Ashton, who was in a conversation with another necromancer our age. "Hey." Ashton smiled at me and continued in his conversation with the girl. I stood awkwardly next to Ashton and peered around to look at Max, who was laughing alongside his friends and still wrapped up in the girl. There was a pang in my heart as I caught his eye for a split second. He quickly turned his gaze away the second I looked at him, leaving me frozen. I should have known something like this would happen right? Like what did I expect? For him to run up to me and declare some kind of hypnotic love? No, unfortunately, it's not always that easy. It doesn't always work out like it did for Jason and Isabella. Sometimes these things took a longer course of time. I knew that going into this whole thing. I'm so stupid.

"Hey Pay are you alright?" Ashton shook my shoulder, "They are about to announce a few things."

I thanked him for bringing me back to reality and silently listened as they announced where we were supposed to go. "Archmage and Promethean Elemental students, please make your way to the Arena. Professor Falmea is going to be speaking with you about the end of the year announcements and transferring into your next year. Also, the arrangements for the Exalted ceremony will be announced." I waved goodbye to Ashton and followed the crowd of wizards through the Commons and into the Unicorn Way Arena. I sat down up top and leaned my head against the wall. People continued filing in for a few minutes until there were just few stragglers finding places. I watched as Max separated a few rows from his "crowd" and sat down in the open spot next to mine.

"How have you been?" He asked quietly. "I haven't seen you at all since you left Celestia."

"Been fine, just busy with _things_." I spat and stared as he waved his new girlfriend over to us. She smiled perfectly and quickly sat down. "Just like you, I guess." I muttered and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Who's this?" The girl asked, leaning across Max to look at me.

"I'm Paige, who are you?"

"Taryn. Are you excited to become Exalted in just a matter of days?" She squealed.

"Wouldn't know. I'm only an Archmage." I laughed dryly.

"Pity." She said and leaned back, making sure to hook her arm through Max's.

"So, are you going to come to the ceremony?" Max asked me.

"Probably not. I have something that's way more important." I snapped at him and scooted farther away from the oh-so happy couple. Dalia Falmea made her way into the center of the arena and began rambling on and on, which caused me to zone out. Seriously, I think I've memorized this speech. I've heard it since I was an Apprentice.

As she began to wrap up, Max leaned over to me, "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it after this?"

"Why the fuck would I want to waste your time with what's on my mind."

"Sorry I was just asking."

"Well, you're a lunatic and an asshole." Once I finished verbally berating Max, I stormed off into the crowd exiting the arena. As soon as I got out of the Arena, I teleported home and stormed into my bedroom. "Such an idiot."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Aquila: Garden of Hesperides

Weeks had gone by and I had successfully avoided Wizard City. I turned Promethean less than a week ago and honestly, nothing felt different. Over the weeks, I spent a lot of time exploring the small world of Aquila. Sure, the entrance to Wizard City was just up a few steps. But I loved a challenge. I sat on the ledge of a fountain in the middle of the garden and took in the beautiful surroundings. It was so serene here, I couldn't ever imagine it being a monument of war. The gate from Wizard City shook and someone stepped through.

Aiden. I stood up from my spot on the fountain and walked over to him, "What are you doing here?"

"Look, I know I'm the last person in the world you want to see."

"Actually, your brother may win that award."

"That's exactly why I'm here."

I turned away from him and began walking away from him, "I don't want anything to do with Max. Please go away."

"Paige, wait!" Aiden grabbed my arm and stopped me from leaving, "Max is going crazy looking for you."

"Oh, so now he's looking for me? Well, tell him to climb over the huge pile of girls and one night stands, maybe then he'll find me. But even then, I wouldn't talk to him, because honestly, I don't give a shit about him." I ripped my arm from Aiden's grip and sped away from him.

"What did he do to you?" Aiden yelled.

"He broke me. And it took just two days."

"He cares about you Paige." Aiden neared me again, but this time, didn't try to hold me still.

"If he cared so much about me, he wouldn't have flaunted girl after girl around me. Just stop trying to be the good messenger boy, I'm not going anywhere."

"You do realize that no matter how much distance you put between yourselves, he's still always going to be your soulmate."

"How could I ever love him if I can never trust him? He's always with a girl, Aiden. Always."

"He's trying to forget about you."

"There's nothing to forget."

"He told me about that night two years ago."

I froze, "You had to mention the one thing I have worked so hard to forget?"

"He kissed you and for him it meant everything, but I'm starting to think that maybe it meant everything to you. You're just too afraid to admit that there's a powerful connection here."

"There is no connection between Max and I. I told you Aiden, I never want to be near him. I'll be happier just moving on from my life and never thinking about him again."

"You are so stubborn and single minded sometimes." Aiden shook his head, "He's miserable. Maybe you should think some more on visiting him." I shook my head and walked away from him. I walked through the gates of my house, "Maybe you should talk to him Paige." I turned around and looked at Isabella, who was standing a few feet behind me.

"You heard all that?"

"Yeah, and I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of Aquila heard you. I think you're being a little too harsh on Max."

"He's the one who's always with other people."

"Have you even talked to him about this since you found out? Come on Paige, cut him some slack."

"How can you tell if talking to him is going to work? You and my brother practically just fell in love. Your story is one of those sappy 'love at first sight' stories."

"It really wasn't. But, you know what, things do just _happen_. You might be surprised by what happens when you go see him."

"Fine." I walked past her and through the gates again, "Oh, marry my goddamn brother already will you? I think he may go insane if you don't." Isabella laughed and walked away once I made my way back to the Wizard City gate.

It took me less than twenty minutes to get to the entrance of Storm Row. I looked up at the huge metal gate, and then at the short guy, decked out in storm designed gear standing in front of the gate. "Can I help you? Need fires put out or something."

"Har de har har. Like I haven't ever heard that one before." I smirked at him and flicked my red hair off my shoulders, "I'm actually here to visit Max RainHunter, is he in his home?"

"Yeah, he hasn't left since his Exalted ceremony. Door number is three-thirteen." The guy, handed me a small card before the gate opened with an awful beeping noise. I thanked him and stepped through, instantly greeted with the smell of sea salt and cold ocean air. I walked quickly on the metal bridge and followed the doors all the way until I stopped in front of three-thirteen. I slid the card into the slot where a door handle would usually be and I was instantly transported to his house.

I spun for a few minutes before landing on a hard grated floor outside. His house was of course, in the middle of the ocean. I muttered profanities at the thought of cold ocean water and walked off the ramp onto the soft, wet grass. There wasn't much outside, but I decided to look out here first. I walked across the yard to a cave, which held a pool of water and a hill just beyond it. "Max?" I called out, in hopes of Max magically being somewhere in this vicinity. No answer. I walked up the hill and out of the other side of the cave which was a small ledge dangling out over the ocean. Max sat against the cave wall, soaked with from all the tidal waves that were splashing up onto the ledge. "Max." He turned his head slightly, all emotion had been drained out of him. I walked over to him and tried to get him to stand up, but he kept sitting back down. "Goddammit Max. Just because you're a diviner does not mean you are invincible from colds and other illnesses this water could give you. Get up." He groaned and tugged himself up. I helped hold him up since he was obviously weak and walked him to the nearest entrance into his house. "Is there a fireplace in your room?" He nodded and pointed me towards the very back room, which was the biggest. I helped him sit down on the couch in front of an Azteca fireplace. "You're an Azteca fan? Isn't its aura kinda flamy?"

"What can I say? I have a thing for fire." He chuckled weakly.

"So I've heard." I sat down on one of the chairs next to the couch and looked at him, "Why were you just sitting out there like that?" I looked over him, his body shirtless and just loose pajama pants covering his lower half.

"I don't know." I laughed and grabbed the blanket from the back of the chair I was in and laid it over him. "I'm sorry I was such an ass."

"You should be."

"And I am. You have no idea how sorry I am. I want to spend the rest of my life making up for it."

"That's quite a commitment."

"I want to make every part of this work. I want to be with you and no one else."

"Well it's hard to tell when you're always wrapped up in gorgeous blonde diviners. Sorry to inform you of this, but I don't think I'm your type."

"And how exactly would you know my type?" He asked.

"I figured it out by seeing you with a different girl every three weeks. They are all blonde, mean warlords, egotistical and diviners. Every single one of them."

"Maybe so. But they aren't my type."

"Then what's your type?"

He slowly stood up and began walking over to me, "Well, she's rambunctious, hot headed, stubborn, hard to deal with, fiery," I felt my insides heat up as he inched ever closer to me and began towering over me, "Beautiful, kind-hearted, caring, funny, sarcastic and mine." He breathlessly finished talking and pressed his lips to mine without a second thought. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I moved my arms around his neck and put my legs around his waist. Without breaking the kiss, Max pulled us up and supported my thighs with his hands. "You're perfect."

I jumped down and peered up at him, "We still have things to talk about."

He kissed me again, "I know, but right now I'm freezing."

"Right, sit down." I demanded and he obediently sat on the couch. "You'll be lucky if you don't get sick."

"If I get sick, you're going down with me." He teased and pulled me into his lap. "I promise that from now on, it's always going to be just you. You're all I'll ever need." I smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Aren't you going to get hot?"

"I'm not really made of fire, I just like thinking I am." I replied and wrapped the blanket around the both of us as we sat, watching the flames dance in the fireplace.

~~:~~

The next morning, I woke up enveloped in Max's arms and tangled in blankets. I aggressively, but quietly, kicked the blankets off of us and looked back at Max, who was still sound asleep. I pulled out of his grasp and began to wander around the house. Every window was basically another underwater adventure. I'd seen everything from clownfish to sharks eating clownfish. It had been quite the adventure, but I ultimately found myself sitting on one of the big Azteca couches in the living room and reading a random book I picked up from the coffee table.

It was about twenty five minutes until I heard footsteps coming into the living room. I peered up from the book and saw Max walking over to me, still shirtless. At this point, I figured he was just too lazy to put on a shirt. He was beyond having to try and show off. "Morning." I said and moved over a bit so he could sit down.

"Glad to see you made yourself comfortable." He chuckled and kissed the side of my head.

"I can't live here you know. I have a home."

"Well, who says you can't make this your new home?"

I set the book down and turned to face him on the couch, "I just moved into that huge empty house with my brother, his fiancé and her best friend. Kinda rude to say, 'thanks for letting me live here for four weeks, bye!' Besides, I still have school."

"School doesn't resume for two months. And I'm already going to be really lonely during that time." Max made a pouty face, causing me to laugh.

"No. You need to get out there, get a job and I'm not going anywhere. I'll just be living at my brother's. At least for a little while longer."

He sighed, "Fine. And I do have a job, by the way."

"Well I doubt you have it anymore since you apparently haven't left your house in over a week and a half."

"Well, I actually start today, so I guess I better get ready to go." He dramatically stood up, "Sure would be nice to come home to my beautiful girlfriend."

"I'll come by after I take care of a few things." I walked over to him and looked him in the eyes, "But I'm not moving in. I don't want to take all of this too fast."

"Whatever you say." He winked at me, "I'll see you later."

I stood still as he slowly retreated down the hallway. So much for not giving into him and never wanting to see him again. I had to admit, just being with him felt absolutely right.

Smiling, I teleported to the Commons with hopes of finding Ashton. Yes, I still had things to finish with him. I didn't like how I've left things hanging, he's been my best friend for years and I want it to stay that way.

When I got to the Commons, I quickly walked behind the buildings off to the left of the Ravenwood tunnel, where Ashton always hung out. Which, like normal, he was there, sitting down and watching the daily drama the Commons had to offer. I sat down next to him silently and watched for a few minutes also.

"It was always him. Wasn't it?" Ashton finally asked.

I peered over at him and sighed, "Yeah."

"How did you not figure it out at that party a few years ago?"

"I don't know. It may have been that I just wasn't ready to find him yet."

"And now all of the sudden, you are?"

"I don't know."

"It seems like you don't know a lot of things."

"Well what do you expect me to say?"

"I want you to say that he's not the one. That he isn't your soulmate and that now you understand who really it. I want you to say that your soulmate is someone who cares about you and would do anything for you and knows everything about you and loves every single thing about you.—"

"You want me to say that you're my soulmate." I whispered. Ashton looked at me with clouded eyes and nodded. "It doesn't always end up the way we want it."

"I know." He stood up and walked farther into the enclosed corners of the buildings. I followed him, still doing my best to keep my distant. "What happened to us? We always promised we would be together forever."

"We grew up. You're my best friend. Isn't that enough?"

"No. Not for me, it may be enough for you, but being just your friend isn't enough for me. I'm in love with you Paige. I've been so in love with you for seven years and you always blow me off and brush me to the side. Why be with him when I'm here. I will always love you more than he ever will."

"Why do you keep telling me that Max will never be able to love me?"

"Can't you see? He's incapable of loving someone else besides himself. That guy is so self-absorbed and high and mighty. When he was in school he literally had at one point, every girl in Ravenwood on his arm. And we always used to joke that the day he found his soulmate, we would pity her so much because she'd be stuck with an egotistical manwhore for a husband. Guess you're that girl. Congratulations, you're going to have a life with the one thing we hated our whole lives. Just forget him and give us a shot."

Ashton stepped closer and closer to me, his dark demeanor glowing. "Ashton, please, stop." He shook his head and closed the small distance between us.

"Just try." Ashton forcefully shoved his lips on mine and kept pushing for more. I tried to push him away, but he tightened his hold on me and continued kissing me. I refused to kiss him back, "Kiss me back Paige." He mumbled and tried kissing me again.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I looked over to the small opening between buildings and saw Max, who was about to explode. "Get your hands off my girlfriend."

This simply made Ashton tighten his hold on my wrists, causing them to grind in pain. I let out a scream as the pain grew, "Ashton, please let go." Ashton forcefully dropped my hands and I instantly ran into Max's arms.

"Let me see." Max whispered and softly brought my arms up so he could look at my wrists.

"Stop acting like you actually care about her Max. Just cut the shit." Ashton spat.

Max looked up from me and glowered at Ashton. "For the record, I care more about Paige than anyone else in the whole world." His jaw clenched as he angrily bit back the rest of his words.

"We'll see about that."

Max started forward, but I put my hand on his chest and peered up at him, "Let's just go." I whispered and Max reluctantly agreed. Max led me to the Arena hospital so he could 'fix up' my wrists which were now black and blue. I honestly don't think there's anything you can really do for wrists, but better be safe than sorry.

"Sit up here." Max said softly and motioned to the counter was. I tried to climb up, but miserably failed thanks to my wrists and hands being in so much pain. He noticed quickly and pulled me up on the counter in one swift move. "I'm not the kind of person he says I am." Max whispered while gently examining my arms. "I used to be, but I haven't been that person in a while. What you saw the last week of school, that's a guy I had planned on never being again, but I was scared I was going to hurt you somehow. So I tried to block myself from you—"

I brought his head up to look at me, "I know you aren't that guy anymore. You're still complicated, and I don't know if I'll ever get you all figured out, but I'm complicated too."

He chuckled, "Maybe we can un-complicate each other together." Once he finished wrapping my wrists in some gauze, I put my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a short kiss.

"By the way, when did I officially become your girlfriend?"

Max buried his head in the crook of my neck and laughed, "I assumed after everything that's happened within the past twenty-four hours, we'd make it official." He kissed a trail up my neck and ended with a needy-passion filled kiss.

"Let's go home."

A/N:

I originally planned to end the book here, but I decided to make this book about 10-12 chapters long! I love these characters a lot and thought I should give them some more time together before I end the book. Also, I have written out a playlist for this book, if you want it on here, I can post it at the end of the book!

~Savvy~


End file.
